


Maybe Next time

by Antipodean2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipodean2/pseuds/Antipodean2
Summary: Not yet, but so tempting





	Maybe Next time

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot Lexa watching Clarke as she tends injuries

The pain is marginal and I am calm, the room is warm and I am lying on a hard bench on my side so she can better access the cut on my hip.

I breathe deeply and open my eyes, I see her hips pressed against my knees, she moves slightly and I marvel at how narrow her waist is. I think that if I just reach out a few inches my open hand could fit perfectly over her hip.

She suddenly moves backwards, sliding her feet on the floor, her body is now even closer to mine. I feel the weight of her on my thigh. She lifts her arms to press a cloth to my shoulder, her black top rides up and my eyes snap like turtles to the sudden exposure of flesh. 

Soft, white skin, Flawless. She has no marks, no scars, no freckles, or stretch lines, nothing. I tamp down the desire to touch, to take.

Allowing myself instead the secret pleasure of watching, knowing how close this is, how sweet this is, how frustrating this is.

Maybe next time but not yet

I find myself fascinated by the life this secret skin encloses, the thoughts, fears, pains, joys, so much life held within this beautiful fragile casing. I almost weep, wanting to close my eyes, the covertness of my gaze suddenly offensive to me, to her. 

But I can’t not yet

These moments between us are so rare now, so precious, my primal self wins out and I keep them open, drinking her in. I breathe deeply hoping to scent her, but the heady smells of the healers room are too strong for something so subtle, so sublime.

Maybe next time. 

We shift positions and I smile at myself, "What’s so funny?" She asks, I shrug, simply meeting her gaze for a moment, holding it a little too long for comfort, before closing my eyes, shutting her out, keeping my secrets to myself. 

Maybe Next time, but not yet


End file.
